There exists a need for a proper surgical hand and arm protector and a proper method of protection in order to keep a patient's arms at the patient's side during pelvic laparoscopy, laparotomy, cystoscopy, colorectal, and vulvovaginal surgery. The need also exists to protect the patient from hand injury, ulnar nerve compression, interference with IV lines and a loosening of pulse oximetry wires.
Although a patient's arms can be extended out to the side during laparoscopic work on the upper abdomen, pelvic surgery requires that the hands be placed along the patient's side so that the surgeon has room to stand and work. The arms are usually tucked into sheets that are then tucked under the patient's back. This comprises a clumsy and awkward method and apparatus for getting the patient ready for surgery. When the patient's arms are extended outward from the body for surgery, there exists a chance of brachial plexus injury due to stretching, so that a side-of-the-body arm placement would be preferable if it were safe for the hands and fingers.
The patients are usually in lithotomy position for the above mentioned procedures, with the bottom of the bed hinged downward. The hinge of the table usually occurs where the patient's hand normally rests at the patient's side. There are multiple instances in which patients' hands and fingers have been mangled or even amputated when the table was straightened out at the end of the case. A positive step to prevent an inadvertent injury would benefit patients.
Another common problem is disturbance of IV lines, pulse oximetry wires and blood pressure apparatus on the upper extremity by the operating surgeon.
The hand and arm protector of the present invention prevents against certain kinds of crushing injury by keeping the hands and arms of a patient pulled into the sides and protected. The protector is also designed to prevent a surgeon from leaning directly against an arm and causing problems with the IV tubing, wires and blood pressure cuffs. The invention is simple to place into operation and reusable. The weight of the patient helps to anchor the base.